HATI IND(ONE)SIA!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Indonesia adalah kita. We are IND(ONE)SIA! {AU, OS, semi poetry-fic, jumlah words yang cantik (?)} [JULASTUS: FANFIKSI IV]


**CROSSOVER**

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo,** secara _resmi_ adalah _milik_ dari **_MD Entertainment, Indonesia._**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers,** adalah _milik resmi_ dari **_Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan._**

•

 ** _HATI INDONESIA_**

•

 _Catatan penulis Indonesian Kara, pada_ _peringatan hari ulang tahun_ _ **Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia** , yang ke-_ **72** _, dari kota Semarang._

•

 _tujuh belas agustus tahun empat lima_

 _itulah hari kemerdekaan kita_

 _hari merdeka, nusa dan bangsa_

 _hari lahirnya bangsa Indonesia_

 _mer~de~ka~!_

•

* * *

 ** _Sudut pandang yang berbeda,_**

 ** _... usaha menafsirkan seluruhnya._**

* * *

 **INDONESIA.**

Hanya satu kata.

Berdiri karena sembilan abjad

Dan sumpah hidup-mati akan selalu menjadi satu nusa, satu bangsa, satu bahasa...

Kekayaan: aneka ragam budaya yang terhampar, bermacam pribadi selayak pelangi...

... namun, selalu dengan satu tujuan nyata nan mulia...

Tujuan (dan impian) suci tulus nan agung bangsa Indonesia, yang sebagaimana jelasnya tercantum di dalam Pembukaan Undang-Undang Dasar 1945...

 _Tujuan_ yang telah dicetuskan oleh semua pendiri bangsa.

 **.o0o.**

* * *

 ** _Alenia keempat, Pembukaan_**

 ** _Undang-Undang Dasar_**

 ** _Tahun 1945_**

* * *

 ***0o0***

"Indonesia bukanlah negara yang hanya bergeming dan membiarkan diri terombang-ambing, namun Indonesia jugalah negeri yang memiliki sejuta mimpi yang tidak bisa dipatahkan begitu saja, seperti 'rapuh'nya gading."

Kirana Infanteri Kushnapaharani menyudahi bicara, dia mundur dari hadapan para personifikasi negara lainnya, mereka semua heran.

Bisa kautemukan dahi yang berkernyitan, dari antara mereka.

Allen mengangkat tangannya, dia bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sistem perlindungan di Indonesia? Bukankah kemiliteran _The Republic of Indonesia_ masih dilampaui oleh banyak negara di dunia? Dan bukankah dana untuk memperkuat kekuatan militer negara seluas dan sebesar Indonesia tidaklah sedikit?"

Diam, detikan jam menengahi keheningan mereka.

Allen menyeringai. "Jawab pertanyaanku, _Indonesians."_

Berangkuh diri di hadapan para personifikasi negara sepertinya bukanlah kelakuan yang tepat.

Rangga giliran maju, pemuda itu menatap langsung iris merah Allen, sedikit bergidik, namun akhirnya Rangga mengetahui kalau itu tidak pernah ada gunanya.

* * *

 ** _Perlindungan_** , terhadap segenap bangsa Indonesia, dan seluruh tumpah darah Indonesia.

* * *

"Indonesia berkomitmen untuk selalu melindungi segenap tumpah darah keturunan bangsa dan negara, karena setiap nyawa yang masih ada di atas bumi Republik Indonesia berdasarkan rantai keturunannya adalah jiwa nasionalisme produktif."

Jeda yang dibuat oleh Rangga adalah waktu untuk para personifikasi berfikir.

"... Dan kekuatan militer bukanlah segalanya dalam kehidupan bernegara. Jika kekuatan militernya sempurna, namun nasionalismenya hanya sebatas ujung sendok, apa gunanya untuk negara?" Kartika Infanteri Kushnapaharani, menyambung ucapan Rangga.

Bersedekap di depan dada, Kartika balas berangkuh. "Yang penting adalah _nasionalisme_ dan _kerja bersamanya_."

Lagi, angkuh di depan personifikasi negara lainnya bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

* * *

 ** _Kesejahteraan umum_** , untuk semua rakyat Indonesia. Sandang pangan, papan.

* * *

"Negara yang baru merdeka tujuh puluh dua tahun lalu wajar saja jika kekuatan militernya disaingi oleh banyak negara." Kartika menyambung lagi.

Willem menatap keempat personifikasi Indonesia, bergantian. Memori termainkan lagi di dalam renungan.

"Lalu, Singapura? Dia jauh lebih kuat darimu dalam kemajuan militer, budaya, ekonomi, dan segalanya..." Maya Alisya Tun Razan. Personifikasi Negeri Jiran ganti melontar pertanyaan.

Keempat Indonesia saling bertatap, angguk kecil.

 ** _Kemerdekaan_** , bukan hanya untuk bangsa Indonesia seorang; tapi juga kemerdekaan bagi seluruh negara di dunia.

Indonesia juga menginginkan negara lain yang masih terjajah, masih dikungkung oleh egoisme negara lain untuk segera merdeka melawan penjajahan yang tak berperikemanusiaan dan tidak berperikeadilan terhadap sesamanya...

Kedaulatan; Sebuah negara berhak untuk menguasai dan mengatur suatu daerah, asalkan daerah tersebut termasuk dalam wilayah negara itu sendiri.

Akan sangat memalukan jika negara lain mencaplok wilayah (yang bukan menjadi miliknya) tersebut seenaknya.

Dan akan jauh lebih mengenaskan, jika warga negara (mantan) pemilik wilayah (yang dicaplok oleh negara sialan) itu hanya berdiam diri, menyalahkan pemerintah beserta aparat keamanan saja. Tanpa ada usaha untuk merebutnya kembali.

* * *

 ** _Maju terus, pantang mundur..._**

* * *

Kejayaan, adalah saat dimana bangsa ini mencapai zaman keemasannya...

 **Kaya;** meskipun salah satu negara adidaya (yang licik, serakah, penipu, dan pencuri) terus menerus mencuri kekayaan alam negara ini (termasuk emas murni 57.000 ton), Indonesia masih tetap kaya dan menjadi incaran negara-negara pelit dan tamak akan gelimangan harta-tahta di dunia.

 **Kemuliaan;** Indonesia adalah tanah yang mulia. Ia merdeka melalui perjuangan sepenuh hati semua rakyatnya, dibantu oleh Sang Maha Kuasa. Indonesia tidak mengemiskemerdekaan dari negara lain, tidak pula berada dalam suatu persemakmuran. Tapi merdeka melalui usahanya sendiri.

 **Abadi;** Indonesia adalah tanah air dan pusaka abadi bagi tumpah darah dan keturunan-keturunannya. Pusaka yang harus dijaga, agar tidak dicuri dan dinodai oleh siapapun.

Dan sekarang, kita, sebagai warga negaranyalah yang harus mewujudkan tujuan mulia itu...

Dengan **semangat** kerja:

Jujur.

Disiplin.

Tegas.

Adil.

Dan bersahaja...

* * *

 ** _Walaupun banyak negeri kujalani._**

 ** _Yang mashyur permai dikata orang._**

 ** _Tetapi kampung, dan rumahku..._**

 ** _Di sanalahku, rasa senang..._**

* * *

Senja itu, satu hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Indonesia besok pagi, Prasasthiputeri Adelya Herfanisa kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

Di dalam kamarnya yang terkunci, ruangan itu menjadi saksi yang bisu.

"Untuk Indonesia, biarlah bumi Indonesia yang mendengarkannya, biarkan Tuhan mengabulkan semuanya... Keinginan terpendam bangsa Indonesia, di dalam kapsul waktu 2015-2085, tujuh puluh tahun Indonesia merdeka."

Itu komitmen Adel.

.

.

.

Untuk Indonesia yang tercinta...

Izinkanlah semua rakyatmu

untuk berjanji di hadapanmu.

.

Janji untuk berusaha

dan berkarya dengan bersih.

.

Janji untuk maju.

Janji untuk jaya.

.

Dan semua janji mimpi

untuk memajukan Indonesia.

.

Tentu saja janji untuk mengubah

tanah air yang lebih baik;

... bukannya lebih buruk.

Tentunya hal ini tidak mudah untuk

dilakukan oleh Indonesia...

.

Seorang diri.

.

Tanpa sebuah kepercayaan dan dukungan. Tanpa doa dan

harapan dari semua rakyatnya.

.

Rakyat, merupakan 'unsur' terbesar

yang telah berjasa membawakan

piala kemerdekaan kepada Indonesia.

.

Menatap langit senja, berakhinya suatu hari,

yang menunjukan kalau usianya telah bertambah,

... sekaligus berkurang satu hari.

.

Membiarkan luka-lukanya yang

terbalut oleh perban tidak dirasakan olehnya.

.

Bergeming, semilir angin di senja hari

yang membelai rambutnya.

.

Dia memejamkan mata. Melupakan semua rasa

sakit. Termasuk kenangan akan semua

era yang pernah dilaluinya.

.

Kenangan lara.

Kenangan cinta.

.

Terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

.

Namun juga terlalu sakit

untuk dikenangkan. Luka-lukanya memang tidak

menyakitinya. Tapi hati dan

perasaannyalah yang tersakiti.

.

Dan hanya kita, rakyat dari negaranya,

... yang dapat membuat luka-lukanya

itu menjadi sembuh, hingga tidak berbekas

lagi di kulitnya.

.

Atau justru menjadi semakin lara,

.. hingga mematahkan semua tulang-tulangnya,

bahkan menembus dan membusukkan

kulitnya yang gelap manis dan eksotis?

.

.

.

Itu hanya kita, kita yang dapat.

Karena masa depan negara ini ada

di tangan para rakyatnya,

... dan kitalah rakyatnya.

.

Bukan siapa-siapa...

Dan luka itu... Memang sekarang luka-luka

itu tidak terasa sakit baginya.

.

Namun di suatu saat nanti,

semua 'luka'nya akan terbuka,

menyakitinya tanpa ampun;

jika kita (dan orang lain) merusak negari tercinta kita.

Tergantung, dari situasi dan kondisi rakyat,

negara, bahkan ekonomi dan pendidikannya...

* * *

Ini **_Indonesia_** , **_Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia_** yang tidak akan pernah **berhenti** untuk **_memashyurkan nama negeri._**

Saya **INDONESIA** , saya _PANCASILA!_

 _._

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

 **(2017)**

•

•

Draft 2016 lalu, waktu akan dipublikasikan untuk Hari Pahlawan, namun malah terhapus sebagian, dan akhirnya saya tinggalkan selama berbulan-bulan.

Hingga akhirnya saya tulis kembali.

•

DIRGAHAYU, INDONESIA! 72 INDONESIA KERJA BERSAMA!

 **\\(^o^)/**

•

Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk saya sendiri, selisih 58 tahun dari usia Indonesia sendiri.


End file.
